Es tiempo ya
by Angie Jb
Summary: Al borde de la noche, en el preámbulo de la Navidad, es menester escribir y abrir el corazón, tomar decisiones... Minific navideño (micro relato debiera decir), en eso que he llamado "Historias Alternativas", y que responde a un reto para el grupo ALSS a fines de diciembre de 2017. Espero les agrade


**Es tiempo ya…**

 **24 de Diciembre 2017**

 **ALSS**

 **Angie Jb /Angelina Velarde**

* * *

Empiezo por el principio querida tía, porque la noche que llega me llama desde la ventana, en el crepúsculo que cede a la noche el frío y la serena escarcha teñida de la luna.

La noche me llama y no deseo hacerla esperar.

No le sorprenderá que me aventure a estas horas entre los árboles, con la nieve casi a mis rodillas, mientras me acerco más y más a donde he querido estar, desde que tengo uso de razón y sentimiento.

Y hoy, hoy se lo advierto aunque seguro ya lo notó,… hoy definitivamente seré más cursi que lo usual.

Dejaré que lo que siento me invada, no me detendré a pensar en su mirada ni en su aprobación... No tendré cuidado ni decoro, seré yo y será usted y esta confesión, y espero que sea suficiente.

Seguiré escribiendo mientras las palabras fluyan, mientras la inspiración no me falte, porque si me detengo ahora, no entenderá por completo esto que ya no cabe en mi pecho.

Porque es momento de que sepa realmente de lo que soy capaz.

Porque espero que esta vez entienda, que no se trata de un arrebato sino de la decisión más importante de mi vida. La mejor, además.

El principio, como decía, es en realidad una turbulenta mezcla de sentimientos y momentos que perdieron todo sentido cronológico. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, la realidad ya nos había abrazado desde todos los flancos y puntos de vista posibles.

Doquiera que volteaba, volvía a encontrar su mirada, su sonrisa, su mano oportuna extendida para sostener la mía o en su caso, para posarse en la mía. Pasaron segundos, años, la vida y volvía a verme una y otra vez en su presencia, acunando mi cuerpo en su abrazo amoroso, encarecidamente necesario, sutil, familiar, inocente y al mismo tiempo intensa y calladamente entrañable…, tan absolutamente natural que nunca fue para nada extraño estar ahí, precisamente mirándome en sus ojos. Naciendo, muriendo, regocijándome en su mirada una y otra vez. A unos pasos, entre sus brazos o en la distancia, como sea, pero invariablemente cerca.

Ahí, donde encontré siempre la paz. ¿Cómo explicar, darle el correcto sentido a todo lo que "paz" significa justo ahora que intento abrirme en dos, y plasmar en este pedazo de papel lo que soy desde que estamos juntos?

No me di cuenta enseguida tía. Lo digo en serio.

Siempre supe que tenía un hogar, aunque por mucho tiempo no fue fácil determinar dónde se ubicaba éste. No sé cuándo entendí dónde estaba o mejor dicho, con quién estaba. Recorro la historia de mis pasos, de mis recuerdos más amados y me encuentro con fragmentos de vida entrelazados, donde repetidamente esos caminos, nuestros caminos, volvían a ser uno aun cuando parecía imposible que fuera así… Separaciones físicas, sin remitente, sin dirección… miles de millas e incluso lagunas de olvido entre nosotros, y henos aquí.

El amor, llegó y se estableció como la nieve que cae poco a poco, así imperceptiblemente. No fue un golpe de pasión que me abofeteó. No fue un flechazo a primera vista ni una suerte de sacudida intensa, como se narra en algunas novelas románticas. Avanzó lento pero sin parar. Fue llenando en un mutuo acuerdo no pactado cada espacio de mi alma y de la suya, con fragmentos de esperanza, con suspiros cálidos, con susurros y palabras de aliento, de consuelo, que se metieron profundamente en mi mente, en mi corazón.

El amor llegó y mantuvo vivo mi corazón. Lo arropó, lo mantuvo palpitando y lo guio tan precisa y certeramente, que no puedo más que dejar de resistirme a caer de una buena vez y por todas en esos brazos, que no me han soltado un solo instante desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, y nos sentimos sin tocarnos, cuando suspiramos nuestras almas cómplices al sonreír, al compartir el llanto, la esperanza que no cesa, porque ambos sabemos que siempre estaremos cerca. Tan cerca.

El amor me lleva tía. Me llama entre los árboles, la campiña, el camino sinuoso que llega hasta su regazo.

Hoy la desposaré en la capilla del pueblo, cuando despunte al alba la mañana de Navidad. Hoy dejaré de llamarme por mi nombre, y me sabré suyo frente a Dios.

A principios de Enero, cuando lea esta carta, cuando nos veamos nuevamente, tía, seré el patriarca, el sobrino, el hombre más loco y feliz de todo el clan.

Al fin, estaré por siempre en mi hogar. Doquiera, nuevamente le repito… doquiera que esté Candy.

* * *

Nota del autor.

Este es el minific número 31 ¡oh sí! dentro de las historias alternativas que he escrito para mis personajes favoritos del manga de Candy Candy. Cualquier semejanza con otro relato, ya saben, es pura coincidencia. Mi único afán es salir avante con mi cursilería de este momento, con la frente en alto, regocijándome en la historia. ¡Aaah! Tiempos aciagos y cursis, que siguen. ¡Gracias!


End file.
